


Los Mediadores

by Lightning_kal



Series: Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, M/M, Mediadores, Stiles Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una semana para converse a Stiles de que Derek es un buen compañero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Mediadores

**Author's Note:**

> “Teen Wolf” así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff Davis y MTV.  
> Continuación de “La Ventana”  
> Mi Beta desaprecio así que podría tener algún error.

Scott  
El lunes por la mañana al salir de casa, camino al instituto a Stiles le sorprendió un poco encontrar a su mejor amigo esperando junto al Jeep, cuando normalmente le recogía su novia.  
Pero como hacía ya un tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos no se negó a llevarlo.  
— Sabes Stiles_ dijo Scott después de un rato_ Allison y yo queríamos salir el viernes a los bolos, pero nos falta una persona, ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?  
— Seguro ¿Quien más va?_ respondió sin quitar la vista del camino.  
— No te preocupes por eso_ sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia _Tu solo ponte guapo, uno nunca sabe.  
— ¿Quien más va Scott?_ Pregunto nuevamente por qué algo le olía mal en todo el asunto y las corazonadas de Stiles no solían fallarle nunca.  
El joven lobo solo desvió su mirada a la venta observando el paisaje, sospechosamente cambiando el tema _ ¡Mira! ¡La señora Chatham ha puesto las decoraciones de navidad un mes antes!  
— Es Derek ¿Verdad?_ Scott solo asintió lentamente escuchando el suspiro cargado de cansancio de Stiles  
— Stiles, hermano dale una oportunidad, no es tan mal tipo, solo dale una oportunidad.  
Si fuera un lobo como su, ahora dudoso mejor amigo, habría gruñido, pero como no lo era se limitó a aparcar de seco a un lado de la carretera que les llevaba a la escuela.  
— Bájate del coche_ Scott lo miro con duda, aunque termino por obedecer, incluso el sabia cuando no era buena idea hacer enojar a Stiles.  
Ese día Scott llevo tarde a Economía y recibió una detención por saturar a Greenberg de notitas llenas de mensajes para Stiles.

 

Jackson  
El ambiente de los últimos días no era precisamente agradable, Scott había pasado gran parte del lunes tratando de convencer a Stiles de asistir a un cita doble con Allison, él y Derek, cosa que no ocurrió.  
Podía sentir las miradas asesinas sobre su espalda, al parecer el asunto entre Derek y Stiles había dejado de darle gracia a la manada, quienes se mostraban cansados, ojerosos y constantemente le miraban entre molestos y suplicantes debatiéndose si intervenir o dejar que todo pasara.  
Ignorando a su mejor amigo Stiles se dirigió a su casillero después de que el entrenamiento del martes por la tarde había terminado.  
Comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta mientras pensaba en la lista de compras que haría al dirigirse a casa al momento que la puerta del casillero se cerró violentamente dándole tiempo apenas de quitar la mano para que esta no quedara atrapada.  
— ¡Stilinski! has pensado alguna vez en ¿Cómo se sentiría ser capital?_ pregunto Jackson recargándose frente a Stiles tratando de sonreír amigablemente, lo cual solo le hacía ver más escalofriante.  
—Constantemente, después de fantaseas con envenenarte con acónito_ Jackson le dirigió un gruñido bajo y lo fulmino con la mirada muestras este abría de nuevo su casillero para sacar su mochila.  
—Mira, puedo arreglar que te quedes con el puesto de capitán por una temporada, ya lo hable con McCall y está de acuerdo, solo tienes que salir con Derek un tiempo para que nos deje de gruñir y todos felices, ¿Qué dices?  
—Que te puedes meter tu capitanía por el culo_ respondió Stiles enojado serrando la puerta de metal de golpe con la mano de Jackson dentro. Él no se vendía tan fácil.

Isaac y Boyd  
El momento que más le gustaba de estar en la escuela era la hora del almuerzo y el día que más le gustaba era el miércoles por que servían hamburguesas con papas. Después de una linda sonrisa y de aclamar el peinado de la cocinera siempre Stiles lograba obtener una ración extra de papas fritas. Ese día no fue la excepción-  
Comenzó a comer animosamente mientras leía una de sus historietas, era perfecto, demasiado perfecto pensó. No presto atención cuando se sentaron a sus ambos lados hasta que dos platos de papas se deslizaron por la izquierda y pos la derecha.  
—Te trajimos papas fritas porque sabemos que te gustan_ comento Isaac sonriendo.  
—Sabes, si salieras con Derek tendrías un montón de prestaciones y beneficios, porque estarías saliendo con nuestro alfa, así que tendríamos que tratarte como rey_ dijo Boyd, Isaac asintió a cada palabra totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía su hermano.  
—No me importa_ dijo ignorándolos con su atención en las viñetas de la historieta.  
—Hare tus deberes _ prometió Isaac.  
—No, no confió en ustedes.  
—Arreglare tu auto_ se apresuró a decir Boyd.  
—No.  
—Porfavor, Porfavor, Porfavor, Porfavor, Porfavor, Porfavor, Porfavor, Porfavor Stiles sal con Derek_ suplicaron ambos lobos casi de rodillas.  
— ¡He dicho que no! Y me llevo esto_ grito Stiles tomando las papas fritas y sus cosas dejando a los dos betas solos en la mesa.

 

Erika, Lydia y Erika  
Las chicas se unieron a Stiles de camino a la biblioteca, era la hora libre en un jueves lleno de tranquilidad donde lo único que le alteraba de momento era el calor sofocante que hacía desde temprano.  
Tenía tarea de historia sobre la guerra civil con la cláusula de que obligatoriamente tenía que sacar la información de la biblioteca escolar, genial.  
Estaba en la laboriosa tarea de desempolvar un libro al mismo tiempo que permanecía callado para no ser expulsado de nuevo de la biblioteca cuando Lydia abrió su bonita boca con ese labial rosa matte que compro solo porque Crissy Cambell alardeaba de lo bien que le quedaba.  
— Sabes Stiles, salir con un hombre lobo tiene muchas ventajas.  
— ¿A si?, pues felicidades a las tres.  
Respiro profundamente cambiando de estante con un libro en los brazos tratando de ignorar a la pelirroja solo para encontrarse de frente con Allison.  
—Cuando hace frio siempre te reconfortan con abrazos.  
—Deberían de probar con una chaqueta o algo así, a mí me funcionan.  
Stiles bajo aún más el tono de su voz al notar que la señora Culpeper, la bibliotecaria en turno, le miraba afiladamente por encima de sus lentes de armazón extravagante, Stiles le sonrió lo más inocentemente que pudo de camino a los archiveros.  
—Siempre te escuchan, aun cuando están muy lejos, también saben de qué humor estas con solo olerte, no esa no, mejor esta.  
Tomo la ficha que le ofrecía Lydia, que si era mejor que la planeaba usar.  
—Eso, puede que sea lo más espeluznante del mundo.  
Regreso a los estantes buscando un último libro, que le entrego Erika con una sonrisa despiadada recargándose a su lado cortándole el paso, al otro lado Allison ponía su mejor versión de enamorada, esa que solía verle a Scott.  
—Te protegen de toda amenaza.  
—Que probablemente desencadenaron ellos._ respondió Stiles  
La morena intercambio una mirada rápida con Lydia a espalda de Stiles, ambas tenía que admitir que tenía un punto respecto a eso, disfrutando su victoria se dispuso a marcharse pero Erika seguía cortando su paso.  
—Pero quizás la mejor de todas esas razones, es EL SEXO.  
—Es increíble_ secundo Lydia con un brillito en los ojos que le dieron ganas de vomitar de solo recordar que seguía con Jackson.  
—Maravilloso _ Corroboro Allison con no solo el mismo brillo en los ojos, también con la más grande sonrisa que hasta el momento le había visto esbozar.  
—No conoces el paraíso si no lo has hecho con un hombre lobo, créenos Stiles_ dijo Erika  
— ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Pueden dejar esto, no pienso acostarme con Derek, ni tengo prisa por conocer las puertas de san pedro! ¡Solo dejen de acosarme¡  
— ¡Stiliski!_ Grito la bibliotecaria llegando hasta donde estaba Stiles a grandes zancadas, el chico ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando la señora Culpeper lo sacaba de la biblioteca jalándolo de la oreja.

 

Peter  
Viernes por la noche, sin monstruos sedientos de sangre fresca, sin tareas pendientes, sin estrés, una noche perfecta para relajarse con una ronda de videojuegos y una pila de comida chatarra que seguramente su padre y sus doctores no aprobarían, pero que alguien se atreva a quitárselos, él tiene derecho después de una semana tan pesada.  
Realmente esperaba que todos los tientos fallados de sus amigos dieran por terminado el asunto con Derek, así que lo último que esperaba fue ver a Peter entrando por su ventana.  
—Diré esto rápido porque no me gusta este asunto, pero tampoco soporto que Derek ande de un humor insoportable por todos lados, primero gruñendo a todo lo que tiene cerca y ahora con un lamentable olor a depresión porque el niñito raro del sheriff no le hace caso y no tiene los pantalones para venir el en persona a tomar lo que quiere.  
Stiles quiso replicar algo pero el destello azul de los ojos de Peter le hiso cambiar de idea, permaneció callado, inmóvil y sentado en su rincón del piso donde estaba antes de que llegara el lobo.  
— ¿Sabes lo que es un Compañero? No claro que no lo sabes, pues entérate mocoso, que un compañero es alguien con quien estas destinado a pasar el resto de tu vida, porque tu alma está unida a la de esa persona, para los lobos así funciona, ahora la cuestión es que eres el compañero de Derek y como mi sobrino es incapaz de pronunciar dos palabras juntas este asunto se complicó.  
— ¿Sabes por qué se robaba tu ropa? Pues porque tu olor le calmaba la ansiedad de estar separado de ti por mucho tiempo, ahora haznos un favor a todos y dale un jodida oportunidad al idiota de mi sobrino que bien sabes que te gusta. Bien eso era todo lo que tenía que decir_ término por decir para salir por donde había entrado dejando a Stiles sin poder hablar en el piso con un montón de cosas en la cabeza.  
Quizás fue muy duro con Derek.

 

Derek  
El sábado llego muy temprano y avanzo con rapidez, su padre había llamado para avisar de su ausencia, pero no le mortifico, tenía mucho en que pensar, reclino las ofertas a salir de sus amigos, no tenía humor para ver a nadie, solo permaneció recostado sobre su cama disfrutando de la cálida corriente que entraba por la ventana abierta que contrastaba con la frescura de las sabanas.  
La noche anterior Peter había soltado su discurso de “no me importa mi sobrino pero quiero que sea feliz” con tanta información que Stiles seguía mareado, después de que logro recuperarse de las palabras del mas anciano de los Hale investigo. Resulta que si existen los “compañeros” y que el efecto del distanciamiento era mayor en los alfas.  
No le extrañaba que Derek estuviera tan ansioso por no estar cerca de él, pero por que el amargado no le dijo nada antes, él lo había entendido, o lo habría intentado al menos. Por qué bueno, Derek no es feo y Stiles podría estar un poquito enamorado de él, solo que, se sentido un poco ofendido por toda la situación.  
—Peter me dijo que hablo contigo, solo quería disculparme si te hiso pasar un mal rato_ escucho una voz a su espalda haciendo que Stiles volteara rápidamente encontrando a Derek de pie a un lado de la ventana_ es todo lo que quería decirte_ dijo despidiéndose mientras comenzaba a salir por la ventana.  
— ¿Duele?_ pregunto Stiles frenando a moreno.  
— ¿Qué?_ pregunto desconcertado.  
—Las ansias, Peter dijo que te llevas mi ropa porque te calmaba las ansias, ¿Te duele?, cuando yo tengo ansias casi me vuelvo loco y de paso a los que están cerca de mí.  
—Es como no poder respirar_ confeso el lobo.  
— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?_ susurro suavemente y con cierto temor el menor, observo como con duda Derek camino hasta estar frente a él que permanecía sentado en la cama con las piernas colgando en la orilla. Lo miro arrodillarse para quedar a la misma altura y por ultimo con miedo el lobo lo abrazaba delicadamente.  
El calor lo envolvió suavemente mientras Derek escondía su rostro en el cuello de Stiles causándole cosquillas. Pausadamente fue colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno apretando un poco más el abrazo. Escucho como el lobo soltaba un par de suspiros y de lamentos antes de levantar el rostro y besar a Stiles en los labios. El menor no lo detuvo, solo serró los ojos y disfruto de las carisias y besos que le brindaba Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
